


Fuck Buddy

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Bottom Jim Moriarty, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Top Sherlock, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Moriarty gives Sherlock a booty call.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 53





	Fuck Buddy

John walked through the door, stopping in the doorway to look down at Sherlock, who was laying on the ground, his feet up on the couch, his eyes closed, and his hands interlaced on his chest. Closing the door, John shook his head and continued on his way.

"Are you not going to ask?"

John slowed his walk down to a stop at Sherlock's question, pursing his lips for a moment before finally replying, "I wasn't going to bother, really." He shrugged even though he knew he couldn't see it and placed his coat down onto his chair. "You're more than welcome to explain what you're doing. If you want, of course."

"I'd rather not." Sherlock got to his feet and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the shrill beep coming from his phone.

"Better not be a case," John stated as he sat down. "I just got home. Plus, I promised Mary dinner later tonight."

Sherlock read the text and looked back up at John to send him a vague smile. "Not a case," he assured the doctor as he grabbed his own coat. "Just an old friend wanting to meet."

"Oh, I didn't know you had friends." John shrugged as he picked up a newspaper, a little smile on his face as he was proud as his comeback while he listened to the door shut behind Sherlock.

Almost an hour later, Sherlock walked slowly into the ominous building, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to find any clues. He released a huff as he stopped in front of a closed-door in a narrow hallway with a small note on it, but before Sherlock can touch the note, he was pulled away from the door to the opposite wall, a hand covering his mouth.

Sherlock made eye contact with Moriarty, a wicked grin on his face. "Took you long enough, Sherlock." He removed his hand and stepped back casually, watching Sherlock's eyes flash to the note behind him. "Don't worry about that. I can assure you that it'll be there later." Grabbing his wrist, Moriarty guided the detective down the hallway to the next room over.

"Where's the body, Moriarty?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Every time you set up a last-minute meet, there's always a dead body," Sherlock stated, spotting an old bed before turning to watch Moriarty close the door with a soft click. "Where's the body?"

"How come I can't just get a booty call?" Sherlock closed his eyes at the label, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong with that?"

"Everything," Sherlock retorted. "We're not continuing with anything until you tell me where the body is."

Moriarty sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're mortal enemies, Sherlock, I don't understand why you don't just arrest me right now. You could always call your little friends."

They stared at each other for another moment or two before they clung together like magnets and metal. Their lips locked tightly, their tongues fighting for dominance until Sherlock won, slipping his tongue in between Moriarty's lips. The two moaned as they started undressing each other, dropping their clothes onto the ground right then and there.

Sherlock pulled him to the bed, spinning around so Moriarty was the first to lay down. They broke the kiss, Moriarty getting higher up on the bed as Sherlock followed closely on top of him. He took the murderer's shaft into his hand and started pumping as their lips found each other once more, Moriarty releasing a vibrant moan as Sherlock made him hard.

The thought of a dead body quickly left Sherlock's mind as Moriarty broke the kiss, his lips going to his neck. Sherlock's body rippled with chills as Moriarty kissed down his collar bone until he reached his nipple, flicking his tongue on it. Sherlock started pumping his hand faster, letting his dick get harder all the while he himself was getting just as hard.

"You know what to do." Moriarty picked a leg up, Sherlock instantly releasing his dick to catch it. He sent the detective a smirk as he took his own dick back into his hands.

"Why are you rushing?" Sherlock questioned, the fact that somebody is most likely dead somewhere in this building suddenly coming back to him. His dick rested at the entrance of Moriarty, the tip just barely pressing against him. 

"I've got errands to run," Moriarty stated, gesturing towards Sherlock's cock. "So, if you wouldn't mind."

Sherlock looked down at his dick, tugging it a few times before pushing it against Moriarty's hole. He pushed gently, watching the head get buried in his lover in slow motion. He moaned at the pressure, begging Sherlock to go faster. He noticed how frustrated he was getting at the fact that Sherlock wasn't going at the pace he wanted, which sparked curiosity along with the horniness.

"Tell me what your errands are," Sherlock declared, stopping halfway.

Moriarty looked at him, jaw clenched as he tried to move his own hips, but Sherlock quickly put a stop to that by pushing his hands down on his waist. "I don't know," he confessed. "I got a message a few minutes before you showed up with a location."

Sherlock pushed the rest of his dick in, bottoming out as he stared at Moriarty, who closed his eyes and whimpered. Sherlock has never seen him this needy before, and it put a smile on his face. "Who's the message from?"

"I don't know," he repeated, laughing with no trace of humor. "Sherlock, please. Stop these childish games and just fuck me like I'm your bitch already."

He slowly pulled out, causing Moriarty to groan in half frustration, half pleasure. "Where's the dead body?"

"Enough." Moriarty grabbed Sherlock's arms and pulled him on top of him, Sherlock's eyes widening at the sudden force. He rolled over, forcing the consulting detective onto his back as Moriarty took over on top of him. "We'll try something new."

Sherlock moaned as Moriarty took control, bouncing up and down on his dick at the pace he originally wanted. As he bounced, he started tugging his own cock. Neither of them seemed to like this position, but Moriarty was done being patient with Sherlock.

"Fuck, Holmes," Moriarty said, releasing a chuckle that held a tint of humor in it. "This is what you get for being curious. We're both enjoying this, while at the same time we're not. Shit, yes."

Sherlock panted as he held onto Moriarty's waist, his hips jerking up to get deeper into him. "No," Sherlock stated, shaking his head as he watched his dick get swallowed by the man on top of him, "I do prefer to be in charge."

"I know you do." Moriarty smiled widely as he continued taking in his cock, pumping his own faster and harder than his hips could move. "Maybe next time you'll take the hint and just fuck me like a good top."

"Shit." Sherlock moaned loudly as Moriarty emptied his shaft, letting his cum shoot all over Sherlock's bare chest. "I'm close, Moriarty. Fuck, yeah, yeah. Oh, please."

Moriarty fell backward and Sherlock went up at the movement, taking control as he started pumping his dick into him himself, sweat beading down his face as he went faster than he normally does. "That's more like it," Moriarty declared, his sentence dissolving into a scream of pleasure. "Fuck, Sherlock. Yes, treat me like I've been a bad boy." 

Suddenly, Sherlock's hands locked around Moriarty's throat, squeezing. The man smiled sinisterly even though he was losing air. Sherlock thought that he could just end this terror, just keep choking him until he stopped breathing in general. It'd end the body count. Moriarty would no longer be a threat to mankind.

But as Sherlock came closer to climax, he released Moriarty's throat and pulled his dick out, finishing off with his hands. He crawled on his knees until he was sitting on his chest, aiming his dick at Moriarty's red face. He held his mouth open as he caught his breath, waiting for the sweet release to enter his mouth.

Sherlock groaned as he came, closing his eyes as Moriarty took the semen into his mouth and on his face. He laughed as Sherlock fell backward, exhausted. He wasn't aware of his enemy getting off the bed and returning to him, a syringe in his hand.

"Until next time, Holmes." He dug the syringe into Sherlock's neck, instantly knocking him out cold.

When he woke up, Moriarty was gone and he was fully clothed, his phone in his hand with Greg Lestrade's number pulled up and ready to call. This was a normal protocol with Moriarty.

After giving Greg the necessary details, Sherlock walked out of the room and reached for the note he saw earlier, surprised Moriarty kept his word about it still being there. He pushed the door open before looking at the note, sighing when he saw the dead body he knew he was going to find eventually.

He read the note.

 _I like it when you take charge, Holmes_  
_Your fuck buddy,  
Moriarty_


End file.
